Examples of prior art lawn mowers including apparatus for converting a discharge type mower to a mulching mower are illustrated in the Akgulian U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,351, issued Jan. 23, 1979.
Attention is further directed to the Thorud et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,378, issued Aug. 7, 1973; Miller et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,191, issued Nov. 17, 1953; the Cole U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,727, issued Oct. 28, 1958; the Phelps U.S. Pat. No. 2,983,096, issued May 9, 1961; the DeLay U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,923, issued Oct. 6, 1970; and the Dahl U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,739, issued Mar. 7, 1972.
Attention is also directed to the Rutherford U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,295, issued Aug. 1, 1972; the Jackson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,903, issued Feb. 26, 1980; the Paker U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,904, issued Feb. 26, 1980; and the Vanderhoef U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,174, issued Jan. 26, 1982.